Akudou 悪童
by Piper Daralis
Summary: Kai, si bad boy itu adalah guardian Kyungsoo. KAISOO fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Akudou** **悪童 (Bad Boy)**

 **Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo, Other**

 **Genre : Teen, Romance**

 **Disc : I don't have anyting of all below content!**

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Enjoy~

Happy Reading

.

.

.

 _Satu hal yang selalu kuingat dari orang tuaku, bahwa semua orang punya masa lalu._ _  
_ _Semua orang punya masa lalu, baik dan buruk. Semua orang punya masa lalu yang bukan untuk diungkit dan dipertanyakan kembali._

.

.

.

Kyungsoo POV

Aku masih ingat satu kalimat yang diucapkannya, yang mengubah semuanya.

"Biarkan aku membawanya."

Satu kalimat pendek dan terdengar normal sebenarnya, namun tak senormal itu jika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Jongin, bad boy yang paling diminati seluruh sekolah.

Panggilannya Kai, dia beberapa kali memenangkan piala boxing, dia mengendarai sepeda motor yang besar, dan dia adalah murid yang selalu bermasalah. Kai, pria dengan rambut hitam, mata kelam tajam memikat, dingin, serta tubuh yang terbentuk sempurna, kuat, yang membuat para wanita tergila-gila.

Di balik itu semua, sosoknya sangat sulit didekati, menambah rasa penasaran dan ketertarikan semua orang. Dan fakta bahwa seorang Kai dengan sukarela membantu seorang gadis, ini bukan hal normal.

Lalu, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

.

.

.  
Aku adalah seorang gadis yang amat sangat biasa-biasa saja, hambar dan membosankankan. Dengan mata hitam bulat, rambut sebahu, penampilan biasa-biasa saja dan dengan tinggi yang biasa-biasa juga. Over all, aku benar-benar biasa-biasa saja.

Tapi, waktu itu Kai menolongku... Kenapa?  
Apa yang aku miliki dan gadis-gadis lain tidak?  
.

.

.  
Setelah aku memukul keras, bola voli itu terlempar, terbang melewati net dengan tipis dan tidak mampu dihalau lawan, yang tentunya mencetak kemenagan bagi timku. Mereka semua yang melihatnya seketika menjerit antusias penuh kebahagiaan, semua berlari, berkumpul di satu titik dan kemudian berpelukan. Dan aku adalah orang yang terlalu pemalu untuk bergabung, jadi aku berjalan mundur, menjauhi kumpulan tim.

Sayangnya, aku adalah orang yang ceroboh, terlalu kikuk, aku jatuh dengan pergelangan kaki yang memutar. Seketika itu juga aku menjerit karena rasa sakit, terduduk di lantai gym dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi, astaga ini sungguh sakit. Rasa sakitnya terasa menyebar ke betis bahkan naik ke lutut, aku mencoba memegang pergelangan kakiku, memijitnya pelan berharap rasa sakitnya berkurang. Tapi bukannya berkurang, rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi. Sialan!

Teman-teman yang mendengar jeritanku berhenti dan semuanya menatap penasaran ke arahku yang masih terduduk.

Dengan segala penampilan dan sifatku yang amat sangat biasa, aku tidak pernah jadi pusat perhatian. Tapi sekarang, semuanya melihatku! Dan ini benar-benar menakutkan.

Peluit Pelatih Kook bertiup nyaring di seluruh ruang gym, aku refleks mendongakkan kepala, untuk melihat ke arahnya, semua orang juga.

"Kyungsoo, kita masih harus lanjut. Cepat bangun," Pelatih Kook berkata demikian meski ia menyadari rasa sakit yang terlihat jelas di wajahku.

"A-aku...aku tidak bisa," ucapku pelan.

"Apa?" Responnya memaksaku untuk berkata lebih keras.

"Aku tidak bisa," kataku lagi dengan sedikit lebih keras.

"Katakan lebih keras!" Pelatih membentak marah.

"Aku bilang aku tidak bisa!" Aku berteriak dan seketika seluruh gym terdiam dan menatapku dengan mata lebar.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Lihat, inilah yang aku tidak suka dari Pelatih Kook. Dia senang melihatku kesakitan, seringai samarnya terlihat saat aku lemah, dan dia selalu menatapku dengan pandangan lapar, mata penuh nafsu, seperti singa yang belum menemukan mangsa dalam waktu yang lama.

"Pe-pergelangan kakiku sakit."

"Begitukah?" Dia menatapku dengan tatapan berani, aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, karena sepertinya kau tidak bisa berjalan, aku akan membawamu ke ruang perawat," matanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang ku kenal, tatapan lapar.

"Jangan! A-a-maksudku...aku akan mencoba untuk berjalan," lalu aku bangun, aku menggigit bibir mencoba untuk tidak menjerit, ini sakit sekali! Air mata perlahan mengalir di wajahku.

Jujur, rasa sakit ini tak tertahankan, mungkin semua orang menatap remeh, hanya segini saja tapi sudah kesakitan dan menangis.

Dan kemudian aku jatuh terduduk kembali.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, aku akan mengantarmu," Pelatih mengedip padaku, dia pasti senang melihatku lemah dan menangis seperti ini.

Perlahan-lahan Pelatih Kook mendatangiku, berjongkok di sebelahku, lengannya meluncur di bawah lututku bermaksud untuk mengangkatku, tapi aku rasa sedikit terlalu dekat dengan pantatku.

Tapi sebelum Pelatih benar-benar mengangkatku...

"Pelatih, tunggu!"

"Ya, Nak?" Pelatih mengerang sambil berdiri, beralih ke seseorang –entah siapa, karena sepertinya orang itu ada di dalam kerumunan.

"Biarkan aku membawanya."

Dan kemudian orang itu maju keluar dari kerumunan, tak lain tak bukan, dia... Kim Jongin, Kai...berandalan yang digilai wanita satu sekolahan, si juara boxing, dan berandalan yang sering berurusan dengan polisi.

Kai bukan orang yang mau dan bisa didekati siapapun. Kabarnya, dia hanya pernah berdekatan dengan sedikit wanita untuk suatu kesenangan. Dan tidak normal baginya untuk bersikap seperti ini, menawarkan bantuan hanya untuk membantu seorang gadis sepertiku.

Mata semua orang menatap kami, dan aku melihat tatapan antara campuran kebingungan dan kecemburuan.

"Aku bisa melakukannya." Pelatih menjawab tegas.

"Pelatih, anda mengajar kelas gym sekarang." Kai membujuk.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat." Pelatih menjawab, menaikkan suaranya.

"Dan akan lebih cepat jika anda membiarkanku yang membawa dia." Kai tak mau kalah.

"Aku bisa-"

"Aku yakin akan lebih baik jika aku yang melakukannya." Kai berkata tak terbantahkan sambil menatap ke arahku.

Dia meiliki ego yang besar.

"Baik." Pelatih menjawab lalu beralih ke kerumunan murid, membubarkan mereka menyuruh kembali ke lapangan.

Kai perlahan berjalan mendekatiku, aku yakin semua yang melihatnya menganga. Dan sepertinya aku juga!

"Tutup mulutmu atau kemasukan lalat." Dia berkata pelan.

Perlahan-lahan, sentuhan lembut Kai meluncur di bawah lutut dan di punggungku, untuk kemudian mengangkatku dengan sangat mudah seperti aku tidak memiliki berat. Dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya, berjalan keluar dari gym dengan membawaku dalam pelukannya.

Ini akan menjadi perjalanan panjang, mengingat ruang perawat ada di bagian sudut sekolah. Dan sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang besar!

Aku memainkan jari-jariku, tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana. Aku hanya menunduk sementara Kai menatap lurus ke depan tanpa ekspresi. Aku mungkin tercium seperti keringat dengan campuran parfum sekarang. Bau yang sangat tidak enak! Oh Tuhan tolong aku...

Sudah sekian lama sejak aku merasakan hatiku meletup-letup seperti ini. Aku pernah pacaran sekali, dulu...dan berakhir seperti bencana. Dan sekarang, hatiku seperti meletup-letup seakan mau meledak.

Aku tersentak dari pikiranku ketika Kai bergeser, untuk memposisikanku sehingga dia bisa mengetuk pintu ruang perawat dengan tangan kirinya, ia memelukku dengan satu tangan. Dia kuat.

"Jongin-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?" Perawat itu menggoda saat ia membuka pintu menatapku.

Dia adalah seorang wanita paruh baya, dengan rambut coklat terang disanggul rapi, sedikit keriput di wajahnya, dan wangi parfum melingkupinya.

"Dia terjatuh, sepertinya pergelangan kakinya terkilir." Kai menjawab, berjalan ke ruang perawat dan menurunkanku di tempat tidur.

"Baik, mari kita lihat. Siapa namamu, Sayang?" Wanita paruh baya itu bertanya sambil menarik kacamatanya dari rambutnya dan menempatkannya pada pangkal hidungnya.

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Oh Kyungsoo! Kau sudah begitu besar sekarang, aku bahkan tidak mengenalimu! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik."

"Kau tidak jatuh terlalu keras kan?"

"Tidak, Bu," aku menjawab, melupakan Kai yang masih di sudut ruangan, mendengarkan percakapan kami.

"Oke, baik. Aku akan memeriksa refleks pada pergelangan kakimu dan itu akan sakit. Tapi mungkin pacarmu dapat membantu," dia melihat penuh arti ke arah Kai.

"Dia bukan pa- "

"Oke," Kai memotong, dia duduk di sampingku dan memegang tanganku.

Wajahku memanas, tanganku mungkin berkeringat dalam genggamannya, ugh... dan sebelum aku bisa berpikir lagi, rasa sakit mendadak muncul begitu hebat dari pergelangan kakiku.

"AAH!-"

Aku mengepalkan gigi kuat-kuat, menahan air mata yang akan untuk keluar lagi. Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti pengecut di depan Kai, lagi, tapi ini sungguh sakit!

Aku merasakan Kai meremas tanganku sementara perawat masih memeriksa pergelangan kakiku.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa seperti berjam-jam, perawat itu menghentikan pemeriksaannya, dia duduk di kursinya.

"Ini keseleo," dia berkata sambil melihatku, "tapi tidak masalah, aku akan mengatasinya- "

"Apakah itu akan sakit?" Aku berseru, membayangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Mungkin sedikit sakit, tapi aku yakin Kai dapat membantu mengalihkan perhatianmu," dia menyeringai.

"Apa yang-"

Ucapanku terputus ketika Kai mengusap rambutku, napasku tercekat. Dia memasang senyuman yang sangat menarik, tatapannya menari-nari dengan kenakalan. Dia terus menatapku dengan senyumnya, dan... seringainya-aku tak bisa melepas tatapanku. Lalu kemudian rasa sakit dari kakiku menyengat sedikit-sedikit, membuatku meringis pelan, aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari ketidaknyamanan ditatap lama olehnya.

Aku bisa melihat sudut mulut Kai berkedut, aku tahu dia ingin menertawakanku karena begitu naif, jadi aku menunduk sedikit cemberut.

Lalu ia tertawa.

Perawat itu –Hwang Sonsaeng, bangkit dari kursinya, "Kompres sakitnya dengan es sampai terasa membaik," dia menuju lemari es kecil mengeluarkan kantong es, dengan lembut meletakkannya di pergelangan kakiku, "sekarang kau lebih baik kemasi barang-barangmu dan pulang ke rumah. Ini sudah sore dan sepertinya aku juga akan pulang," dia berjalan ke meja mengambil tas dan jaketnya.

"Semoga malammu baik, Hwang Sonsaengnim," Kai mengatakan sopan.

"Kau juga, Kai. Rawatlah Kyungsoo untukku, ya, " dan dengan itu dia meninggalkan ruangan.

Ugh, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah Hwang Sonsaeng, Kai juga meninggalkan aku. Jam sekolah sudah selesai, semua orang sudah pergi, dan aku tinggal sendiri.

Jadi sekarang, aku berakhir dengan pulang berjalan kaki, jalan pincang.

Dan di luar, turun hujan.

Pergelangan kaki sakit, tas berat, pakaian dan rambut basah oleh keringat, dan pastinya bau.

Great.

"TIIIN!" Seseorang membunyikan klakson mobilnya mengejutkanku, secepat mungkin aku menghindar dan- zrash! Air terciprat ke arahku, dari kepala sampai kaki.

Great. Fantastis.

"Masuk jelek!" Aku menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan, dan melihat sahabatku Baekhyun, duduk di Ford Fiesta putihnya, menungguku untuk masuk.

Baekhyun , dengan rambut hitam kemerahan, mata yang menyenangkan, memiliki kepribadian yang bisa menerangi ruangan, anak yang sangat periang, salah satu alasan mengapa ia menjadi sahabatku.

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku?" Aku bertanya setelah duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya mengira kau masih di sekolah, mengingat aku yang tiap hari mengantarmu pulang, tadi sebenarnya mau meninggalkanmu, heheh..." Dia mulai menjalankan mobil lagi, "Maaf..."

"Ya, meninggalkanku dan aku akan berjalan pincang sendirian," aku memutar mataku main-main.

"Tadi ku kira Kai akan memberikan tumpangan, maaf."

"Kenapa kau kira begitu?"

"Karena...jelas dia sepertinya kau ada sesuatu dengannya! Kenapa dia menawarkan untuk membawamu ke perawat," Baekhyun berkata dengan nada sok taunya, "dia tidak pernah melakukan itu!"

"Kim Jongin tidak memiliki apapun denganku."

.

.

.

"Nenek, aku pulang!" Aku berteriak di kencang, melempar tas ke lantai setelah Baekhyun mengantarku.

"Nenek di sini!" Nenek berseru dari dapur.

"Nenek sedang buat apa?" Aku berjalan ke dapur, mendapati nenek sedang berkutat dengan ovennya. Aku yakin nenek sedang membuat cookies, baunya menguar harum.

"Chocolate Chip co-" Nenek berbalik ke arahku lalu berteriak, "Astaga! Do Kyungsoo! Kau membuat dapur basah!"

"Di luar sedang hujan, Nenek..." Aku mengangkat bahu, sedikit cemberut karena gagal merebut cookies.

"Pergi mandi, kau bau."

"Pergi mandi, kau bau..." Aku menirukan perkataan Nenek dengan suara bernada tinggi dan setelahnya Nenek melototokan mata ke arahku, "ugh, baik, tapi aku akan dapat cookies setelah mandi kan?

"Setelah kau menghabiskan makan malammu."

"Oke, baiklah nenek sayang!" Aku berjalan pelan menaiki tangga, sedikit pincang, menuju ke kamar mandi kecil di dalam kamar.

Rumah kami tidak begitu besar. Dua lantai, dua kamar tidur, dua kamar mandi, lengkap dengan ruang tamu dan dapur, dengan ruang makan kecil, dan ta-da! Sebuah rumah sederhana yang nyaman. Aku tidak suka menyebutnya rumah kecil, aku menyebutnya rumah sederhana dan nyaman. Dan hanya nenek dan aku yang tinggal di sini.

Aku membasuh tubuh dengan sabun cair vanilla, mencuci rambut setelahnya, serta membersihkan wajah dengan pembersih. Lalu aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan berpakaian, menuju cermin dan menyadari cermin itu berkabut. Aku menyeka cermin dengan handuk, kemudian bertatapan langsung dengan mata bulatku, mata burung hantu kata nenek.

Bel pintu berbunyi membuyarkan pikiranku. Melupakan soal mata burung hantu dan segera turun untuk membuka pintu. Aku tahu nenek tidak akan membuka pintu, karena terlalu berat untuk nenek berjalan dari dapur ke pintu depan, ya nenek sudah tua.

Setelah membuka pintu, aku melihat- oh ya Tuhan... Kim Jongin berdiri santai di sana. Ini kedua kalinya hari ini aku melihatnya sedekat ini. Dia mengenakan jaket kulit, t-shirt biru gelap, dan celana jeans biru, ia tampak bagus. Terlalu tampan. Aku terpaku dengan mata bulatku yang pasti semakin bulat memandanginya.

"Nice face," adalah kata pertama yang diucapkannya.

"Emm..." dengan cepat aku menyambar handuk yang ada di kepalaku dan mengusap mata, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kau lupa ini," dia menjawab, menarik keluar handphone putihku dari sakunya, "ada di ruang latihan."

"Oh terima kasih," Aku mengambil ponselku dari tangannya, sedikit malu mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Aku mencium bau cookies," lalu seenaknya dia berjalan memasuki rumah, menuju dapur seperti yang aku lakukan tadi saat baru pulang, bau cookies nenek memang menggoda.

"Apa yang kau- "

"Kyungsoo... Oh, temanmu? Kau tidak pernah bilang kau punya teman lain!" Nenek berseru saat keluar dari dapur, jelas berbicara tentang Kai.

"Dia bukan temanku."

"Maaf Sayang, tolong maafkan sikap buruk cucuku," Nenek menatapku memperingatkan, sebelum meraih beberapa cookies untuk Kai, "apakah kau ingin tinggal untuk makan malam?"

Eh?!

Sejak kapan nenek mengajak laki-laki untuk makan malam?

Sejak kapan dia mengijinkan ada laki-laki di rumah?

Sekali lagi, sejak kapan dia mengijinkan laki-laki di rumah?!

"Aku akan senang untuk bergabung, Nyonya Do," Kai berbicara, menatapku dengan seringai, "tapi aku memiliki sesuatu yang penting malam ini. Mungkin lain waktu."

"Ya, ya, baiklah. Tapi tunggulah beberapa menit, aku akan menyiapkan cookies untukmu," Nenek bersikeras.

"Oke nenek, bagaimana kalau Nenek membuat makan malam, dan aku akan menyelesaikan cookies untuk Kai," aku mengambil loyang kue dari tangan nenek, memberi isyarat pada Kai untuk mengikutiku yang tertatih-tatih menuju ruang makan.

"Ini benar-benar enak," Kai berbicara dengan mulut penuh kue.

"Oh ya?"

"Mmmfm." Dia gagal mengatakan sesuatu karena berbicara masih dengan mulut penuh kue, lalu setelah minum seteguk air, dia membagi cookies menjadi dua bagian dan mengarahkan satu bagian untukku, "Ini, cobalah," ia menawarkan.

"Terima kasih."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa Kai mendekatiku, aku senang dengan jumlah teman yang aku punya dan tidak membutuhkan lebih banyak teman lagi. Memang dia baik sekali datang kemari untuk mengembalikan ponselku tapi sekarang nenek tau tentang dia, nenek menyuruhku menemaninya dan sekarang bahwa dia pikir Kai adalah temanku. Dan itu juga yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun.

"Nenekmu baik sekali," dia menelan cookiesnya, "aku berharap ibuku juga akan membuatkanku kue."

"Tidak pernah terpikir bahwa seorang bad boy menginginkan kue," gumamku, tapi Kai mendengarnya.

"Bad boy? Seperti itukah panggilan untukku?" Dia tertawa sementara aku mengangguk, "I was hoping for something a little more bad ass," aku tersentak sedikit mendengar perkataannya.

"Maaf, I mean bad...butt.." Dia berkata lagi melihat ketidaknyamananku.

"Hentikan, sebenarnya kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku bosan, jadi memutuskan untuk mengembalikan ponselmu. Tidak ada game di dalamnya, kau mungkin mau menambahkannya, jangan hanya Flappy Bird saja," dia memasang wajah menjengkelkan dan lanjut berbicara, "lalu aku datang ke sini dan mencium bau cookies yang sangat enak dan aku tak bisa menolaknya." Dia selesai dan mengedipkan mata.

"Kau melihat isi ponselku?!"

"Bagaimana lagi, aku harus menemukan siapa pemiliknya kan?" Dia mengerutkan kening main-main.

"Lalu bagaimana kau mengetahui ini ponselku?" Aku bertanya, aku tidak memiliki satu pun foto diriku di ponsel ini dan tidak ada nama atau apapun yang menunjukkan ini adalah ponselku.

"That girl, Baekhyun menghubungi ponselmu jutaan kali."

"Oh. Begitu."

"Yah, aku selesai dengan cookies ini, jadi sepertinya lebih baik untuk pergi."

"Ya, baiklah."

"Oke, sampai jumpa lain kali, Burung Hantu." Dia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku bukan Burung Hantu! Aku sedikit membentak.

"Baiklah, Bambi." Dia menjawab, menatapku dengan tatapan nakal, membuatku berpaling.

"Terima kasih Nona Do untuk kuenya," Kai tersenyum lalu berjalan ke pintu depan sambil berseru, "Bye Dear."

"Bye. Baby Doll." Dia menggumamkan panggilan lain lagi, tapi aku mendengarnya, kemudian menutup pintu dan menghilang, sebelum aku sempat berpikir.

Burung Hantu, Bambi, Dear, Baby Doll.

"Kyungsoo, lekas kemari. Waktunya makan malam!"

"Iya Nenek~"

Aku berjalan ke dapur, sambil berpikir, bahwa aku senang, hatiku berbunga dengan panggilan-panggilan yang diucapkan Kai tadi. Yah...kecuali Burung Hantu.  
.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Review jutheyo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Akudou** **悪童 (Bad Boy)**

 **Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo, Other**

 **Genre : Teen, Romance**

 **Disc : I don't have anyting of all below content!**

.

.

.

Enjoy~

Chapter 2

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Kamis pagi, waktunya berkemas untuk ke sekolah. Setelah mengenakan seragam lengkap, aku berdiri di depan cermin, mengoleskan sedikit pelembab di wajah dan lip balm seadanya di bibir. Lalu merapikan rambut mengikatnya rapi. Sederhana. Aku bukan gadis cantik yang berdandan setiap akan pergi untuk semakin memperlihatkan kecantikanku pada semua orang. Tapi aku tetaplah seorang perempuan, jadi aku tetap harus memperlihatkan penampilan.

Baekhyun datang menjemputku setelah aku menghabiskan dua potong roti selai untuk sarapan.

"Hai, jelek~" Adalah hal pertama yang diucapkan Baekhyun ketika aku duduk di dalam kendaraannya.

Baekhyun mengenakan seragam yang sama sepertiku, dia memakai eyeliner tipis. Dia tampak lebih modis tentunya. Baekhyun dan aku benar-benar berbeda dilihat dari penampilan, tapi soal kepribadian, kami seperti saudara.

"Kai datang ke rumahku kemarin, and stole my cookies," Baekhyun menyeringai menatapku, "Real cookies, Baek. Stop your dirty thinking," aku memarahinya.

"Ya ya," dia tertawa, "bagaimana dan kenapa dia bisa sampai datang?"

"Dia mengembalikan ponselku, dan aku...eh, bagaimana dia tau alamatku?" Aku berkata bingung, menyadari ini untuk pertama kalinya, ya...darimana Kai tau?

"Menarik."

"Apa yang menarik?" Aku melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada."

"Apa Baek- "

"Jadi, seorang Kim Kai entah bagaimana secara ajaib tau dimana rumahmu, ponselmu ada padanya dan sebelumnya dia juga menggendongmu ke ruang perawatan dari ruang gym dan menyelamatkanmu dari si Pelatih Mesum?" Baekhyun berbicara seperti pembawa acara gosip televisi, menjelaskan daftar semua hal yang Kai lakukan untukku, "Kai pasti punya sesuatu untukmu, Kyung!" Dia selesai bicara saat kami tiba di parkiran sekolah.

"Tidak Baek."

"Ya tentu dia- "

"Tidak!" Membuka pintu, aku segera melompat keluar meninggalkannya.

.

.

Menu khusus hari ini adalah mi dingin. Bukan makanan yang terlalu kusuka, tapi aku cukup kelaparan jadi aku membawanya dari kantin untuk kumakan di kelas, terlalu malas untuk makan di kantik, terlalu ramai.

Aku sibuk memikirkan apa yang Baekhyun katakan tadi, bagaimana Kai menemukan rumahku, kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertindak seperti teman yang sudah mengenalku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalnya, maksudku aku kenal –namanya, tapi kami tidak punya hubungan apapun untuk dia bisa bertindak seperti itu, dia bukan temanku.

Saat aku sedang berjalan menuruni tangga pendek yang memisahkan kantin dengan koridor, penyakit ceroboh dan kikuk-ku kambuh lagi, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan.

Aku tersandung ransel seseorang –yang entah kenapa bisa ada di lantai- dan berakhir dengan wajah –dagu yang tepat mengenai lantai.

"AWH!"

Aku memekik kesakitan, ditambah lagi sekarang wajahku belepotan mi yang ku bawa tadi. Ugh...

Lalu aku merasakan ada seseorang di depanku, berdiri menatapku. Perlahan mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat siapa itu.

Oh tidak. Dia... si babi gendut kelebihan berat badan.

Im Soora.

"Apa!" Dia membentakku dengan suara cemprengnya.

Aku menatapnya bingung –oh, dengan tatapan bodoh ditambah wajah dan baju depan yang kotor pasti aku terlihat bodoh sekarang.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan!"

Im Soora, mengenakan kaus kaki pelangi, sepatu converse dan rambut dikuncir. Wajahnya berlapis makeup dan kawat gigi, dan bajunya...terkena mi. Mi yang kubawa tadi tepatnya.

Im Soora terlihat seperti Godzilla yang sedang datang bulan.

Dia membenciku bahkan sejak TK, saat aku memotong rambut ekor kudanya. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa tahu, saat itu di mengajakku bermain, aku menjadi penata rambut dan dia adalah pelanggan, jadi aku memotong rambutnya – dengan bodohnya benar-benar memotongnya. Aku tidak tau kalau di tidak ingin benar-benar memotong rambut.

Ya, aku memang bodoh. Dan sejak itu dia membenciku dan selalu membully-ku.

"Aku-aku-aku...m-m-maaf!" Aku bangkit dan mendekatinya mencoba menyapukan mi di bahunya dengan tanganku.

"Jauhkan tanganmu!" Dia meraih tangkanku dari bahunya dan menepisnya dengan begitu keras, menyebabkan air mata perlahan menuruni pipiku, "you stupid little bitch!" Lagi, "kau pikir kau siapa dirimu hah, kau pikir kau cantik?!" Lagi, "yah you're little bitch! Yang selalu berkeliaran di sekitarku dari dulu sampai sekarang!"

Lalu dengan kejamnya lagi dia mendorongku kuat hingga aku terjengkang ke lantai.

"Kenapa hah? Mau menangis? Ya, pergilah mnangis dan mengadu pada ayah dan ibumu! Ups –ya aku tau, kau tidak mungkin bisa melakukan itu heh," dia mencibir jijik.

Perkataannya benar-benar menyakitiku. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menghilang dari sini.

"Dan jangan lupa, habiskan makan siangmu, little bitch!"

Dia mengambil nampan makananku tadi. Dan menumpahkan semuanya ke kepalaku. Aku bisa merasakan makanan-makanan itu menuruni kepalaku dan sekarang wajahku. Menjijikkan.

"Ups, tidak sengaja," sebagai pelengkap, dia mengambil susu kotak dari sakunya, membuka penutupnya dan menumpahkannya perlahan tepat di atas kepalaku.

Aku menyadari betapa banyak orang yang menonton, tertawa, dan bahkan merekam ini. Dan inilah aku, tidak bisa melawan, hanya bisa menunduk, menangis dan terus berkata maaf.

Apa sebenarnya yang kulakukan? Pantaskah aku menerima ini? Soora adalah murid yang juga sering dibully karena wajah jelek dan tubuh gendutnya. Dia pasti mengerti bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan seperti ini. Dan dengan tega dia melakukannya padaku. Aku tidak pernah mengganggunya.

Aku benar-benar pengecut, bahkan tidak mampu untuk berdiri, berbicara, apalagi untuk lari.

"Teruslah menangis, you little bi- "

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Aku mendongak, seperti mendapat jawaban atas doa-doaku, Kim Jongin berdiri di sana, merampas susu kotak yang ditumpahkan Soora di atasku.

Dengan datangnya Kai, semakin banyak orang-orang yang datang berkumpul, ya...karena dia datang bersama seorang yang populer juga, satu-satunya orang yang terlihat bisa dekat dengan Kai, Park Chanyeol.

"Aku-aku-aku, dia menumpahkan makanan padaku ... dengan sengaja!" Soora membela diri, wajahnya merah padam sambil menjelaskan pada Kai.

"Kupikir tidak begitu," kata Chanyeol cukup keras ke arah Soora.

"Jangan sampai hal seperti ini terjadi lagi," Kai menggeram, "jangan melihat, berbicara, atau menyentuhnya," dia memperingatkan Soora.

Kai segera berbalik menghampiriku, dia membungkuk dan mencoba meraihku. Tapi aku terlalu malu, aku pasti benar-benar terlihat bodoh dan lemah. Aku hanya terus menunduk, aku tidak mau dia melihatku seperti ini. Aku takut. Aku ingin menghilang saja.

"Ssh, ayo...aku tidak akan menyakitimu," dan dia meraihku lagi, memeluk dan membawaku. Kali ini aku tidak menolaknya.

Deja Vu. Tangannya di bawah lutut dan di punggungku, merengkuhku dalam aroma tubuhnya. Refleks, melihat tatapan semua orang, aku menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Ini bukan tontonan! Bubar semua!" Suara Chanyeol keras menggelegar kantin, "Ya! Dengar tidak?! Kami mau keluar dan tidak bisa jalan jika kalian mengerubungi seperti ini!"

Setelah keluar kantin, suasana senyap, Kai terus berjalan membawaku dengan Chanyeol di sampingnya, melewati koridor-koridor sepi, lalu kemudian berbelok ke arah toilet laki-laki.

Toilet...laki-laki?!

"Aa-a-aa itu," aku tergagap, memegang pintu menahan Kai yang membawaku masuk, "kenapa masuk ke sini?"

"Kyungsoo... kita perlu membersihkan dirimu," kata Kai lembut.

"Ya, kau bau," suara Chanyeol menyahut dari dalam.

"Aku yakin kau juga bau sekarang karena menggendongku," aku menatap Kai.

Aku pengecut tapi tidak suka diperlakukan sebagai orang lemah.

"Kami sedang berusaha untuk membantumu," geram Kai.

"Aku tidak memintanya."

Kemudian aku menyadari betapa egois dan kasar perkataanku, lalu aku menyerah, melepaskan peganganku pada pintu, "maaf atas sikapku. Baiklah...a-ayo masuk," dengan suara mencicit pelan aku membiarkan mereka membawaku ke dalam.

Kai tersenyum penuh arti dan Chanyeol kembali masuk dengan 'hmpf,' dia menahan tawanya. Aku benar-benar kekanakan.

"Jadi kau gadis yang terkilir setelah memenangkan pertandingan voli waktu itu?" Chanyeol bertanya saat Kai menurunkanku untuk duduk di wastafel.

"Em, ya."

"Dan tadi itu adalah Im 'Godzilla' Soora?" Kai menyeringai padaku, kemudian meraih beberapa tisu di samping westafel, membasahinya sedikit dan dengan lembut membersihkan lenganku.

"Itu tadi kecelakaan, tidak sengaja," aku mengadu.

"Tentu, aku tau," Chanyeol tersenyum jahil menatapku, aku malu ditatap begitu apalagi dia kemudian mengedipkan matanya, aku cepat-cepat menunduk, "I like this girl, she's not like the others."

Not like the others?

.

.

.

"I don't know man, I think she looks pretty cute," Chanyeol tak melepas tatapan jahilnya padaku.

"Hentikan, Yeol," Kai mendesah, tatapannya pada kaki-ku, "Tsk," ia berhenti sejenak, sambil menunjuk ke pakaianku, "benar-benar buruk..."

Kai akhirnya memutuskan untukku memakai baju olahraga. Tapi aku tidak punya sekarang. Jadi, aku mengenakan kaus olahraga Kai, yang diambilnya dari lockernya, dan mendapati bahwa baju olahraga ini mencapai pertengahan pahaku.

Oh, aku memakai baju Kai. Hanya bajunya sekarang.

"Aw, look she's blushing," Chanyeol mencubit pipiku, aku kaget dengan kelakuannya.

"I'm not!" Aku memekik tidak setuju dan mendorong tangannya menjauh.

Kai menatap kaki-ku. Terus menatapnya. Refleks aku merapatkan –menyilangkan kaki menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan, tapi Kai terus menatapanya.

"Dude, kau membuatnya takut!" Chanyeol berseru sambil menjentikkan jari di depan wajah Kai.

"Aa-" dia menatapku, "ah, sialan...maaf," ada rona samar di wajahnya.

"Oke~" Chanyeol berkata, "sekarang kita perlu mencari cara bagaimana kita bisa keluar dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya memakai kaus olahraga."

"Bagaimana ka- "

Duk duk duk!

Suara gedoran pintu yang keras memotong perkataan Kai.

"Boys! Unlock the door!" Itu Pelatih Kook.

"Sialan," Kai mengumpat.

"Tunggu seb- " Chanyeol berseru.

"Sekarang!" Pelatih memotong perkataan Chanyeol dan berteriak geram.

"We'll play hide and seek," Kai berbisik sebelum meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku ke dalam salah satu toilet.

Ke dalam toilet.

Setelah kami berada di dalam, Kai mendesakku untuk naik ke atas toilet yang tertutup, lalu dia berdiri menghadap toilet –menghadapku seolah-olah sedang melakukan 'bisnisnya'.

"Park-ssi, aku tahu kau di dalam, buka pintunya!" Pelatih berteriak.

" Alright, I'm coming," Chanyeol membalas dramatis.

Suara 'klik' pintu mebuatku gugup, tanganku berkeringat, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, dan nafasku memburu.

"Park-ssi, bisa jelaskan kenapa pintu terkunci?"

"Err...emm..."

"Ya?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "aku di sini karena Jongin, aku sedang menemaninya, sepertinya ada kuman jahat di dalam perutnya dan dia butuh waktu sendiri sekarang, ehehe..."

Aku harus menahan tawa mendengar alasan Chanyeol, sementara Kai tampak tidak senang.

"Jadi maksudmu di sini tidak ada...kau tidak tahu, Do Kyungsoo di sini?"

Nafasku tercekat tenggorokan mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya.

Ya Tuhan, tolong jangan lakukan hal ini. Aku sudah menjadi anak yang baik, rajin membersihkan kamar, mendapat nilai bagus, memasak untuk nenek-

"Tidak, Sonsaeng. Hanya Kai dan aku," Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "nah...itu Jongin 'kan?"

Kai tampak terkejut bahwa namanya diundang ke dalam percakapan. Sebelum berbicara, Kai batuk seolah-olah ia baru menemukan suaranya. "Halo."

Aku hampir teratawa mendengan balasannya.

"Jongin bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" Tanya pelatih.

Sialan.

"Sonsaeng, saya bilang dia sedang sakit."

"Tidak terdengar sak-"

"Oh, Ya Tuhan," Kai menangis dramatis, "Itu tadi besar," serunya lagi dan aku harus menutup mulut menahan tawa, "pasti akan sangat bau di sini," dia menggunakan lengannya membuat suara kentut, "kalian...mungkin ingin keluar selagi bisa," dia selesai berakting, dengan mengedipkan mata padaku.

"Kan sudah kubilang..." Chanyeol bergumam.

Ruangan terdiam sesaat, dan aku berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pelatih mungkin terbingung dengan ledekan Kai. Aku harus mengakui itu ide pintar tapi juga sangat menjijikkan. But what could I say, anak laki-laki memang jorok.

"Oh, ya...baik," Pelatih terdiam sejenak, "get better Jongin, aku tidak mau bintang tinjuku sakit."

"Ya-" 'kentut palsu' "Sonsaengnim."

Pelatih menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'pastikan dia pulang sebelum seluruh sekolah menjadi bau' kepada Chanyeol saat aku melangkah turun dari toilet.

Suara klik pintu terdengar pertanda Pelatih telah meninggalkan kami.

Aku tidak percaya ide mereka benar-benar bekerja. Tidak pernah dalam hidupku terpikir untuk berbohong, apalagi kepada seorang guru. Aku selalu menjadi anak yang baik; nilai selalu bagus, patuh pada aturan, dan selalu mengulang pelajaran di rumah. Tidak pernah terpikirkan kalau ternyata hal seperti ini sangat menyenangkan.

Kai berbalik ke arahku, jarak kami sangat dekat karena ruang toilet ini juga tidak luas. Entahlah, rasanya...seluruh dunia dengan gerakan lambat dan tak terdengar suara apapun. Seolah-olah sedang berada di dunia kecilku sendiri. Hanya aku...dan Kai.

Tangan Kai bergerak di rambutku, menjalankan jari-jarinya di sana. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hanya persaanku saja, atau memang jarak kami semakin dekat?

"Dude, apa yang kalian lakukan di toilet? Ayo keluar!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil menggedor pintu menyebabkan Kai dan aku terlonjak, terkejut.

"Sialan, kau." Kai mengumpat, menggosok bagian belakang kepalanya –karena gugup mungkin.

"Apa kalian mau keluar atau kalian butuh waktu untuk ber-"

"Ya ya aku keluar!" Kai menggeram, membuka pintu dan menemukan Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Penyelamatan yang bagus, bukan?"

.  
Entah dari mana, Kai mendapatkan sebuah celana olahraga –enah milik siapa, dan aku bergegas memakainya dan mereka menyeretku keluar dari sekolah secepat mungkin.

Tentu kami mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang-orang, aku hanya menunduk hingga mereka menyuruhku masuk ke sebuah mobil. Dan di dalam mobil, Kai memaksa membuka celanaku –maksudnya, katanya dia meminjam celana itu dari seseorang yang hanya mengizinkan memakainya sebentar. Dengan berat hati aku membuka celana itu, tidak apa-apa, baju olahraga Kai cukup panjang, hampir mencapai lutut saat aku duduk.

"Where to now?" Kai bertanya, menyalakan mobil Chanyeol.

Kami menggunakan mobil Chanyeol karena tidak mungkin untuk membawa motor besar Kai. Dan juga, aku takut naik motor besar seperti itu.

"We could get ice cream!" Aku menyarankan, kemudian melihat ke arah Kai dan mendapatinya mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap kaki telanjangku.

"Oh...ya benar, tidak usah." gumamku setelah menyadari maksud Kai –tidak mungkin pergi dengan keadaan begini.

"Kami antar pulang saja?"

Ke rumah? Bagaimana kalau nenek bertanya soal ini, aku adalah cucu yang baik dan manis, lalu pulang sekolah hanya dengan sebuah baju?

"Pulang sekolah sebelum waktunya juga bukan sesuatu yang dilakukan anak baik," Kai menambahkan seolah tau isi kepalaku.

Kai tertawa pelan melihat wajah bingungku, sambil mengedipkan mata dia berkata, "Kalau begitu ke rumahku?"

Eh. Rumah Kai?

Sesuatu yang benar-benar tak pernah terbersit.

"Baiklah."  
.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Review pwease~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Akudou (Bad Boy)**

 **Cast : Kai, Kyungsoo, Other**

 **Genre : Teen, Romance**

 **Disc : I don't have anyting of all below content!**

.

.

.

Enjoy~

Chapter 3

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Ini semua medali milikmu?" Aku terkesiap, kagum dengan semua medali emas tinju berjejer di rak.

"Ya," matanya terpejam dan dia berbicara pelan, Kai menopang lengan di belakang kepalanya lalu sebelah matanya terbuka terbuka, "Kenapa begitu terkejut?"

"Em...entahlah," aku mendesah berjalan ke tepi tempat tidurnya dan duduk, "Aku tau kau kuat...err maksudku ya... kuat, tapi-" aku melanjutkan, menaikkan pandangan dari lantai ke arahnya, "kau memiliki semuanya. Kau tam-tampan...ya, la-lalu atletis, dan juga populer. Dan aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu baik padaku. "

Dia tampak ragu-ragu untuk menjawab perkataanku.

"Lihatlah, lihat semua medali ini!" Aku menunjuk dramatis.

"Yah, memangnya kau tidak punya medali di rumah?"

"Tidak banyak," aku menunduk lagi, "kalau kau belum tau, aku ini, em...mungkin sedikit pengecut."

"Kau bukan pengecut, just too nice," ia duduk dan mengusap rambutnya.

"...and weak," gumamku.

Kai tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahku, membuatku terlonjak kaget karena dia bergerak cepat. Sebelum aku bisa melakukan apapun, dia meraih tanganku dan menarikku keluar dari kamar, menyusuri lorong.

Rumah Kai besar, agak seperti rumah seorang eksmud yang masih sendiri yang seperti di novel. Modern, menyenangkan, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keluarganya tinggal di sini. Tidak ada gambar di dinding, tidak ada benda-benda hiasan atau pernak-pernik dimanapun.

Seseorang berjalan di lorong, dan saat melihatku dan Kai, dia mengampiri kami. Dia tampak mirip Kai, sedikit lenih tua. Dan melihat ekspresinya...apa dia mabuk?

"Who's this lovely lady?" Suaranya sedikit serak dan matanya melihatku dari atas sampai bawah –menyeramkan.

"Jonghyun, you're drunk! Kau bisa menemuinya kalau sudah sa-" Jonghyun mendekatiku, Kai mendorongnya di bahu, membuat Jonghyun hampir jatuh.

"N-oooo," teriaknya mendorong Kai pergi, "Dia cantik, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, -hiccup- now!"

Dia jelas lebih kuat dari Kai melihat bagaimana Kai agak kesulitan menahannya.

"Kyungsoo, ini hyungku, Jonghyun," Kai mengatakannya sambil kesulitan, "kau tidak boleh berada di sekitarnya sekarang, ayo kita pergi."

"Jong –hiccup- iinn, aah...kepalaku sa-" -hiccup- "just let me go on the sofa," dia merengek.

"Baik," kata Kai enggan dan melepaskan hyung nya.

"Dengan Kyungsoo!"

Sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi, aku ditarik cepat ke sebuah sofa besar di ruang tamu. Dan sebelum aku bisa memproses apa-apa, aku... terjepit di antara sofa dan Jonghyun?!

"You're small," ia tertawa, "Aku hampir tidak melihatmu di sana-" -hiccup- "and you smell good... you're like a cupcake! My cupcake!

"Jonghyun!" Kai memperingatkan.

"Aahh..oke, oke. Jongin's cupcake."

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Jonghyun sudah tertidur pulas di pangkuanku setelah kami menonton Frozen, dia tak mau bergeser sedikit pun. Kai sedang membereskan dapur setelah membuat makan siang, dan aku tetap berusaha keras untuk menyingkirkan kepala Jonghyun.

Jonghyun lebih tua dari Kai, tapi sekarang –ketika mabuk dia bertindak seperti bocah dua tahun.

"Mm...let gooh...it go let it goohh..." Dia sekarang bergumam dalam tidurnya, mengacu pada lagu tema Frozen, membuatku tertawa geli.

Kai datang sambil mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk, dia baru saja selesai beres-beres.

"Maaf soal ini," dia meminta maaf, memaksudkan Jonghyun, "Dia memang merepotkan kalau mabuk."

Kai duduk di sebelahku, mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja dan meraih popcorn yang sebelumnya kami makan saat menonton film pertama. Film selanjutnya dimulai, aku tidak terlalu hafal judulnya, tapi saat openingnya...astaga! Itu film horor?!

"Janganjanganjanganjangan –jangan bangun," bisikku mencoba untuk berdiri tapi kepala Jonghyun semakin kuat menahanku.

"Kenapa, takut?" Kai menyeringai.

"Tidak," kataku lantang, mengejutkan, "Aku? Takut? Tidak. Tidak pernah."

"Lalu kenapa tidak lanjut nonton saja?"

"Kita-kita ..." aku tergagap dengan cepat untuk memikirkan sebuah alasan, "Kita punya hal-hal lain yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan."

"Seperti apa?" Mata Kai menatap penuh arti ketika aku reflek memegang erat lengannya saat meminta tadi.

Oh tidak. Dia mungkin mengira aku meminta- Dia salah paham!

Tapi sebelum aku melanjutkan, aku merasakan napas Kai di dahiku. Mataku terbuka lebar –kaget melihat Kai sangat amat dekat dengan wajahku, matanya beralih pada sesuatu...bibirku.

Dia benar-benar salah paham.

Dan...apa ini? Kenapa aku merasakan kalau tubuhku juga bergerak lebih dekat? Aku merasa sangat kepanasan tapi tidak menjauh darinya.

Sampai akhirnya...

"Whoa-" suara Jonghyun tiba-tiba memecah, "Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Aku dan Kai terlonjak saling menjauh, aku belum bersentuhan sedikit pun. Bersentuhan? Apa sebenarnya yang kupikirkan.

"Ti-tidak ada," aku tergagap, dengan kaku menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga.

"Oh...sure, sure" Jonghyun menyeringai.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Melihat ke arah Kai ia bertanya, "Jongin, mau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah...," Jonghyun melambung di sofa, "Kalian tidak asik!"

"Pergi mandi sana, orang tua!" Kai mendorongnya, Jonghyun enggan bangun.

"Tua? Umurku 25!" Dia berteriak, masih berjalan gontai menyusuri lorong.

"Ya, kau lebih-lebih seperti bocah TK, merepotkan," gumam Kai.

"Oh!" Kepala Jonghyun muncul dari lorong sekali lagi dan ia melanjutkan "don't get down, dan jangan kotori sofaku kalian berdua..."

Aku tertegun, Kai batuk, aku melihatnya karena dia sekaramg tampak salah tingkah.

"Haruskah aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"Ya, tentu." Aku berbicara setenang mungkin mencoba untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku juga salah tingkah

Dengan cepat aku bangkit, menyambar barang-barangku dan segera menuju pintu di mana Kai sedang menunggu.

Kai membuka pintu untukku, salah tingkahnya sudah hilang dan sekarang digantikan dengan seringai puas.

Dengan enggan, aku berjalan keluar rumah melewati pintu yang Kai berdiri di dekatnya, lalu tiba-tiba aku berhenti saat aku merasakan napasnya di leherku.

"You're cute when you blush."

Setelah itu dia berjalan seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Dan aku tertegun.

Astagasatagastagaastaga!

.

Perjalanan pulang terasa canggung. Aku tidak tau apakah itu karena malu, tidak enak, atau sesuatu yang lain, karena yang hampir terjadi tadi- ahh aku ingin keluar dari suasana ini. Aku tidak yakin ingin memulai percakapan, tapi saat aku melihat kami melewatkan jalan menuju rumahku, aku harus bicara!

"Ah!" Aku melihat ke arahnya, "jalan menuju rumahku sudah lewat."

"Aku tahu."

"Apakah kau akan berbalik?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Tidak apa."

"Kau tidak mengantarku pulang?" Aku gusar.

"Tidak."

.

.

.

"Apakah kita hampir sampai?"

"Untuk kesejuta kalinya, mungkin."

"Itu bukan jawaban yang benar!" Aku marah, aku bergegas hendak keluar tidak menyadari ada sabuk pengaman yang dengan ketat menahanku menyebabkan aku kesakitan.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau bukan orang yang sabar, Dear."

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau bukan orang yang sabar," aku menirukan perkatannya dengan pekikan jengkel, "bagaimana aku bisa sabar saat kau terus menyetir membawaku entah kemana, kau mungkin menculikku lalu akan membunuhku!"

"Awh, Dear. Kau tahu aku lebih baik dari itu," dia berkata seolah terluka, "setidaknya aku akan membuat kematianmu sedikit lebih kreatif, kkkk"

Candaan yang sangat tidak lucu.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami memasuki kawasan yang- em...seperti kawasan kumuh. Kalau di novel seperti tempat dimana banyak pemabuk, penjudi dan yang seperti itu. Kain-kain yang bergantungan, bangunan kumuh, dan di sekitar jalan banyak orang-orang yang berkumpul.

Belum pernah aku terpikir untuk pergi ke tempat seperti ini, dan pasti tidak diizinkan juga. Mereka terlalu berbahaya untukku. Belum lagi, mungkin aku akan langsung tersesat dan berakhir hilang diculik dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam.

Nenek tidak akan pernah membiarkaku berada di tempat semacam ini, lalu kenapa aku membiarkan Kai melakukannya? Maksudku...kenapa aku... seperti merasa aman kalau aku bersamanya?

Mungkin karena dia menyelamatkanku dari kemarahan si Babi Gendut dan dari Pelatih Mesum. Ya mungkin saja.

"Kyungsoo, kau terlihat sedikit pucat," Kai berbicara lembut, membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Ya?"

"Kau bisa memberitau aku."

"Ha-hanya i-itu," aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas, "Kita berada di kawasan yang terlihat buruk."

Setelah Kai tau aku takut tempat ini, tangan Kai menggenggam tangaku, meremasnya pelan memberi keyakinan.

"Jangan khawatir Kyungsoo, aku akan melindungimu," ia berbicara lembut, sangat pelan sampai aku hampir tidak mendengarnya, dan matanya... tatapan itu lagi.

Dan saat aku terdiam dengan genggamannya, aku meyakinkan diri, bahwa Kai tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Aku aman bersamanya.  
Whoa, darimana semua rasa yakin ini datang?

Kami sampai tepat di depan sebuah bangunan. Bangunan ini tertutupi banyak kain-kain yang bergantungan, seperti hampir semua bangunan lainnya. Jendelanya sangat kotor. Tempat ini tampak sangat buruk.

Jadi apa yang begitu istimewa tentang tempat ini sampai Kai harus meyakinkanku bermenit-menit untuk masuk ikut dengannya?

Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Kai sekarang sudah keluar dan menuju bangunan itu, membuka pintunya dan memeganginya agar tetap terbuka, dia berdiri di sana dengan wajah malas.

"Tidak mau masuk, Bambi?"

"A-apa?" Aku mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Matamu melotot terus tapi kau hanya diam saja."

"O-oh..." aku akhirnya mengerti situasi. "y-ya, ya aku datang."

Dan dengan itu, aku cepat-cepat turun. Aku harus mempercepat langkah untuk berada di samping Kai, aku takut. Tapi aku berhasil saat ia membuka pintu lebih lebar, membiarkanku masuk duluan.

"Ladies first," katanya.

Saat aku melewatinya, senyum lebarnya muncul, senyum yang pasti akan membuat semua orang berlutut. Lalu tiba-tiba-

Aku terkejut. Menoleh perlahan ke arahnya dramatis. Apa dia baru saja menyentuh boko- bagian belakangku?! Hey! Serius?!

"Hei! Beraninya-" Ucapanku terputus ketika Kai menyalakan lampu dan menerangi seluruh ruangan.

Aku ingat nenek selalu berkata untuk tidak menilai buku dari sampulnya –atau bangunan dalam hal ini.

Seketika aku lupa yang baru saja terjadi. Tempat ini menakjubkan! Aku bisa melihat banyak peralatan tinju di seluruh ruangan, ada ring tinju di tengah dengan bangku-bangku yang mengelilinginya. Loker hitam kecil di sebelah kanan ruangan, dan fighting pads di sebelah kiri lengkap dengan hanging bags nya. Ruangan ini berwarna merah, hitam, putih, dan kuning di beberapa bagian.

Ahh ini dia ternyata, ini adalah tempat Kai berlatih. Selama ini, tidak ada yang tau di mana atau kapan Kai dilatih, orang-orang hanya tau bahwa Kai adalah petinju hebat.

"Well, this is my training area," suara Kai menyadarkanku dari kekaguman atas tempat ini, dia berjalan lebih jauh ke tempat latihan, apa dia mau mulai berlatih?

Dia berjongkok dan meluruskan kakinya bergantian menopang berat badannya, "aku dan hyungku membuat tempat ini bersama-sama, menggunakan uang ayahku tentu saja-" dia memotong perkataannya, "kami memutuskan untuk memilih tempat ini karena letaknya di pinggir kota, harganya lebih murah. Itu sebabnya tidak ada yang pernah melihatku berlatih."

"La-lalu, kenapa kau memberitau aku tempat ini?" Aku berusaha membuat suaraku terdengar lembut, aku mencoba untuk tidak kasar lagi, tapi aku sungguh ingin tau.

"Ah ya," dia mengangguk sambil menyeringai. "You my Dear, mengatakan sendiri kau pengecut, kaku, lemah, dan tidak sabaran."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang tidak sa-"

"Na-ah," dia memainkan jari telunjuknya ke arahku, membuatku terdiam sementara dia masih tersenyum menyeringai, "jangan menyela," ia menatapku dengan lantang, "You my Dear, cukup beruntung sebenarnya, kau seorang perempuan yang penampilannya terlihat datar depan belakang-

"Apa?!"

"Datar luar dalam, atas baw-"

"Apaa?!"

"Tapi memiliki teman yang baik sepertiku-"

"Teman baik?!"

"Berhenti menyelaku!" Dia tampak kesal. "Tsk! Ya, teman. Sebagai teman baikmu, itu tugasku untuk mengubahmu, menjadi sesuatu yang siap tempur," dia tertawa geli sendiri dengan ucapannya, "dengan tubuh kurus rata itu kau membuatku tak berselera" katanya lagi semakin mengejekku.

"Apa? Apa katamu? Beraninya kau! Tidak sopan!"

"Yaya...terserah apa katamu, ayo kita mulai."

"Mak-maksudmu?"

Dengan senyum mengejek dia menunjukkan seluruh isi ruangan dengan gaya seperti pelayan, seolah-olah dia mempersembahkan ini semua kepadaku.

"Apa? Kau berencana membuatku menjadi menjadi petinju eoh? Atau seperti –ah kau bilang aku kurus rata, kau mau membuatku menjadi pegulat sumo? Yang penuh lemak eoh?" Aku tertawa datar, sedikit bingung.

"No, no. I'll make you to be something sexy."

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit dan mulutku ngos-ngosan memohon untuk air.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi," Kai memerintah, tidak terpengaruh oleh kelelahanku.

"Tapi kita sudah melakukannya selama berjam-jam!" Aku menangis, bersiap untuk menjatuhkan punggungku ke lantai.

"Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo." Suaranya lembut dan memberi kepercayaan untukku.

Kai sudah dalam posisi siap. Tangannya memegang fighting pads yang menggantung, menahan tubuhnya di sana, dia juga kelelahan, titik-titik keringat kecil mengalir di dahinya. Baju abu-abunya basah dan semakin menggelap karena keringat, menampakkan otot-ototnya lebih jelas.

Dan aku mengenakan kaos milik Kai dan celana pendeknya juga. Meskipun semuanya kebesaran, aku lebih suka memakai ini daripada tidak memakai apa-apa.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi," aku mendengus.

Cepat-cepat aku mengayunkan tinju ke dadanya, tapi dengan mudah diblokir. Berikutnya aku melemparkan tinju ke lengan atasnya, tapi sekali lagi, gagal karena diblokir dengan mudah.

Berpikir cepat, bagaimana caranya agar dia terkena tinjuku?

Aku mengangkat kaki kanan dengan cepat mengarahkannya kuat ke pinggang Kai –menendangnya. Tapi sekali lagi, Kai tidak terpengaruh bahkan dia mengambil kakiku dan tangannya di bahuku mencoba mendorongku, memancingku untuk menyerang lagi. Dengan refleks, aku bermaksud menyingkirkan tangannya di bahuku, mencengkeram erat dan balik mendorongnya, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga, mendorong kencang sampai kami terjatuh keras dengan aku mendarat di atas tubuhnya.

Napas kami beradu, aku menopang seluruh beratku padanya, dan menatap matanya meminta kepastian.

"Kau semakin bagus, anak muda." 

. 

Satu jam kemudian, aku sudah berada di depan rumah, jam sepuluh lewat. Lampu rumah masih menyala, Nenek belum tidur dan aku yakin dia pasti marah.

Pintu berderit saat aku membukanya, aku meringis saat membukanya lebih lebar dan-

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Oh tidak. Nenek ada ruang tamu, duduk dengan tatapan tepat ke arahku.

"Demi Tuhan dari mana kau?!"

"A-aku...dari...em, dari luar,"

Ouh, Nenek tidak hanya marah, dia akan meledak!

.

"Do Kyungsoo! Jawab dengan benar!" Nenek memekik untuk kedua puluh kalinya, "kemana saja kau?!"

"Kenapa-"

"Jawab aku!"

"Aku tadi...bersama temanku," aku berbicara pelan dengan kepala menunduk.

"Teman yang mana?"

"Yang laki-laki."

"Kai?"

"Ya-"

"Kau jangan bertemu dia lagi." katanya tegas.

"Apa?" Aku panik –hampir menangis, "ke-kenapa, Nek? Bu-bukankah Nenek menyukainya?!"

"Ya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi," jelasnya dengan tenang. "Sekarang pergi tidur, pembicaraan ini selesai."

"Tap-"

"Pergi."

Dengan erangan frustasi, aku berjalan jalan menaiki tangga, melangkahkan kaki gontai ke kamarku.

Setelah mandi dan menyikat gigi, aku memakai piyama bersiap tidur. Saat aku mematikan lampu, aku kaget mendengar dering telepon dan hampir tersandung pada sandal rumhaku. Lampu berkedip kecil tampak dari sudut ruangan di mana handphoneku berada.

Aku segera berjalan meraihnya, dan melihat ada pesan baru di sana.

'Jangan lupa untuk memimpikanku. –Jongin'

Dia menyimpan nomornya di handphoneku.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, aku bersiap seperti biasa. Rambutku kuikat ke samping dan dengan makeup sederhana.

Tidak ingin kelaparan lagi, aku makan banyak, sekalian menunggu Baekhyun menjemputku.

Tepat saat aku selesai, klakson keras mobil Baekhyun segera membuatku beranjak cepat dengan tas di satu tangan dan milkshake strawberry di tangan yang lain.

"Hai sugar," dia menyambutku saat aku sudah di sampingnya, "mmm ... milkshake," dia menatap milkshake ku, menungguku untuk memberikannya.

"Oh sini, kau membuang waktu," Aku tertawa melihat bersemangatnya dia meminum milkshake itu.

"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku..." Baek mengekspresikan kalau milkshake yang ku bawa sungguh enak.

"Oh begitukah?"

"Kau harus, kalau kau mau selamat," katanya dengan serius.

"Oke, oke. Aku mencintaimu," kami berdua tertawa.

"Aku rindu pembicaraan seperti ini," keluhnya setelah tertawa.

"Aku juga."

"Kau tidak pernah kelihatan lagi, kemana saja kau hah?"

"Uh-uh ...akhir-akhir ini banyak urusan."

"Urusan yang melibatkan Kai?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tidak lagi."

"Kenapa? Kau memang bisa menjauhi si tampan itu?"

"Ya bisa, aku akan menjauhinya."

"Hei hei, aku bercanda, Kyung."

"Tapi aku tidak, aku benar-benar tak akan berdekatan dengannya."

"Tapi kenapa?!" Dia memekik pelan.

"Nenek melarangku mendekatinya Baek," aku marajuk, "Nenek kalau sudah marah dengan ekspresi begitu pasti benar-benar serius, aku tidak diizinkan beteman dengan Kai..."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi!" dia berdecak protes sepanjang jalan, memarahiku atau mengatai Nenek yang kolot.

.

.

.

Hari terus barjalan, panjang dan membosankan. Beberapa kali aku melihat Kai tapi langsung menghindarinya.

Sekarang sudah jam pelajaran terakhir, Bahasa Inggris.

"Ok, sit down class, we'll be assigning partners today for our next project. Jadi kalian akan berkelompok untuk tugas berikutnya," Mrs. Jung berbicara lantang di depan kelas sementara masih ada yang bergegas menuju tempat duduk mereka.

"Tugas membuat esai lima ribu kata tentang perang dunia kedua," serangkaian erangan protes bermunculan.

"Nayeon dan Sua."

"Jaebom dan Sanghyuk."

"Naeun dan Taemin."

Blablabla...

"Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon."

Aku reflek mengedarkan pandanganku, dan bertatapan mata dengan teman kelompokku, Kim Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon adalah siswa kehormatan sekolah kami. Sangat kaya dan pintar. Kabarnya dia sudah diterima di beberapa perguruan tinggi yang siap menampungnya saat sudah lulus nanti, dia hanya tinggal memilih mau masuk ke perguruan tinggi mana. Orangnya sopan, tampak berwibawa, dia juga dikelilingi banyak perempuan. Emm...tapi mungkin tidak sebanyak Kai.

Joonmyeon rajin membaca, bukan berarti tampak seperti kutu buku –nerd. Dia lebih-suka mengerjakan tugas daripada berpesta atau bersenang-senang dengan temannya, tapi bukan berarti dia seorang penyendiri kataku, bukan anti sosial, dia humble. Semua orang menyenanginya, dia siswa berharga milik sekolah ini.

"Sepertinya kita akan bekerja sama kali ini," kata Joonmyeon dengan suara ceria, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depanku.

"Ya, tentu saja begitu," jawabku dengan pelan dan menunduk malu.

"Kyungsoo, aku tau kita kalau kita tidak benar-benar berteman, tapi aku tidak akan menyakitimu, oke?"

"I-iya."

"Baiklah, sekarang, aku ingin tau. Ada hubungan apa kau dan Kai?" Joonmyeon menatap ingin tau.

"Tidak ada," gumamku pelan, tidak berani menatap matanya.

"Oh ayolah!" Nadanya merengek, "kau satu-satunya gadis yang pernah kulihat bersamanya. Selama ini bahkan kukira dia gay."

"Kami hanya berteman."

"Teman, teman yang- ?"

"Hanya teman."

"Hanya teman?"

"Hanya teman."

"Oke," dia mendesah, "itu berarti kau sedang single?"

.

Setelah belajar sebentar dengan Joonmyeon, bel pun berbunyi dan waktunya untuk pulang. Ah rasanya ingin cepat sampai rumah.

"Kyungsoo!" Suara Kai terdengar dari kejauhan.

Oh tidak.

"Kyungsoo!"

Aku tau aku tidak diizinkan untuk bertemu dia lagi, tapi dia benar-benar baik padaku. Dia sudah menolongku, dan sekarang mungkin dia adalah salah satu temanku.

Tapi aku tidak pernah membantah perintah Nenek...

Ada dua suara pilihan di kepalaku dan aku hanya bisa memilih salah satu.

Aku sudah memutuskan, aku cepat-cepat berlari menyusuri lorong menjauhi Kai, sedikit menabrak orang-orang yang menghalangi sambil berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan buku-buku di pelukanku. Rambut cokelatku berayun di wajahku saat menoleh ke belakang, dan terkejut melihat sosoknya sudah berada pada jarak kurang dari tiga meter di belakangku.

"Pelan-pelan, Turbo!" Dia berteriak, semakin mendekat.

Ouh, dia sangat cepat, tentu, dia atlet.

Aku bergegas, sekuat tenaga lari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan lorong, ke parikaran dan menemukan Baekhyun sudah menunggu dengan mobilnya.

"Nyalakan mobil! Nyalakan!" Aku berteriak sambil menuju mobil dan segera masuk ke dalamnya.

Dan seakan keadaan mendukungku, sekrumunan gadis berkumpul di sekitar Kai segera setelah ia tiba di parkiran, memberiku kesempatan untuk pergi.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, kau sama sekali tak menyentuh makananmu," Nenek berkomentar, menatapku karena hanya memainkan makanan.

"Kurasa aku tidak lapar," aku mengangkat bahu.

"Oke, baiklah," keluhnya. "Jangan lupa, beritau gurumu besok tim mu harus mendapatkan suntikan flu setelah sekolah."

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya dengan sedikit jengkel.

"Karena terakhir kali kau bermain dengan tim mu kau terkena flu dan aku tidak ingin kau terkena flu lagi."

"Great," aku mendesah sinis.

"Nenek tidak suka sikapmu begini. Pergi dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur," Nenek memarahiku.

.

Ketika aku berbaring di tempat tidur malam itu, mataku tak kunjung tertutup meski sudah berulang kali kucoba.

"Tap," ada suara dari jendela.

"Mungkin hanya angin," aku menguap.

"Tap."

"Tap."

"Tap."

"Tap."

Sialan! Suara apa itu. Aku segera terduduk karena kesal.

"-beep." Sebuah flash menyala pada handphone, menarik pandanganku diikuti bunyi bip bip menjengkelkan.

Ada pesan.

'Cepatlah, aku membeku. –Jongin.'

.

.

.

Annyeong :D

Gimana gimana?

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan :")

Chap ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya ;3

Disini Kyung ga sekelas ya sama Baek, kalian juga pasti kan punya teman dekat satu sekolahan tapi ga sekelas/? Baek dan Kyung kenalnya dulu2 ga di area sekolah, mungkin pas SD ato pas les :v

Dan soal ada Chanbaeknya..heeheh kita liat nanti aja ya xD. Makasih udah baca dan review :))


End file.
